Die Legalisierung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Wie alle kennen sie, wir alle Lieben sie. Und in Zeiten, in denen die Muggel über die Legalisierung von Drogen nachdenken, ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns auch für unsere schönsten und ältesten Flüche einsetzen...


Wie alle kennen sie, wir alle Lieben sie. Und in Zeiten, in denen die Muggel über die Legalisierung von Drogen nachdenken, wird es an der Zeit, dass wir uns auch für unsere schönsten und ältesten Flüche einsetzen... 

Besten Dank an Katie Bell, dass sie mir ihren "Obsesfluch" zur Verfügung gestellt hat. *mag den* 

Alle Personen gehören JKR, wie immer :)   
  
  
  
  


Kampagne für die Legalisierung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche

  


Leiter: **Lord Voldemort**, 

aka You-Know-How, He-who-must-not-be-named, The Dark Lord aka Du-weißt-schon-wer, aka Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, Der Dunkle Lord aka Se/Ji-weet-al-wokeen, Du-weetst-al-wokeen. 

_Mächtig böser Zauberer, Meister der Dunklen Künste, Erbe von Slytherin, Mörder ersten Ranges, Leiter der Ausbildungsstätte für Parselzungen, absoluter Todesser-Obermuffty_   
  
  
  
  


_Der Schauplatz ist eine kleine Scheune nahe des Riddle-Hauses._   
_Erschienen sind sämtliche Todesser, einige Vertreter des Ministeriums, Labor-Muggel, sowie etliche Repoter und als Ehrengäste: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape._

**Voldie:** _(betritt eine kleine Bühne)_ Meine sehr geehrten Gäste. Es erfreut mich, dass so viele von Ihnen meine Einladung freiwillig angenommen haben und wir nur bei so wenigen nachhelfen mussten. 

_(Am hinteren Ende der Scheune sieht man einige gefesselte und geknebelte Personen, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit winden.)_

**Voldie: **Und ich freue mich besonders, dass unsere Ehrengäste aus Hogwarts heute auch hier sein können. 

_(Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape sitzen etwas irritiert auf Stühlen direkt vor den Reihen der Todesser)_

**Voldie: **Mein Anliegen heute Abend ist es, Ihnen allen meine Kampagne zu Legalisierung der Unverzeilichen Flüche vorzustellen. 

_(Applaus aus den Reihen der Todesser, wie auch von einigen anderen Besuchern [jedenfalls die, die nicht gefesselt sind], sowie von Snape und McGonagall. Dumbledore schaut McGonagall etwas irritiert an, woraufhin jene abrupt aufhört und unschuldig in der Gegend herum schaut._   
_Alle anderen Besucher reagieren empört auf Voldemorts letzte Worte.)_

**Voldie:**_ (ignoriert die empörten Rufe seiner Gegner) _Wir Alle kennen sie:   
Den Imperius-Fluch, der es und einfach macht, unsere Freunde, Anhänger oder Familienangehörige dazu zubewegen, für uns einkaufen zu gehen, oder den Müll rauszubringen, ohne das zu Weilen doch nervige Gejaule ertragen zu müssen, dass diese in solchen Situationen gerne von sich geben.   
Der Fluch ist auch sehr nützlich, sollte man eine Beförderung wünschen, aber nicht einsehen, dafür zu arbeiten. 

_(wieder Applaus, wieder von den gleichen Leuten und wieder schaut Dumbledore etwas irritiert)_

**McGonagall:**_ (murmelt)_ Bei drei Kindern kann der manchmal wirklich sehr hilfreich sein... 

**Voldie:**Der Cruciatus-Fluch:   
Wer findet ihn nicht hilfreich, wenn man seinen Untergebenen nachdrücklich einzubleuen, dass sie die Untergebenen sind und nicht die Meister, was einige leider sehr oft vergessen. _(wirft Snape einen leicht verständlichen Blick zu)_

**L. Malfoy: **Cruciatus an die Macht! 

**Voldie: **_(irritiert) _Ja... äh... danke Lucius. Er ist etwas neben sich, seit er den Fluch das letzte Mal selbst erfahren hat...   
Und als Drittes natürlich den Avada Kedavra:   
Was ist befriedigender, als am Ende eines harten Arbeitstages einen oder auch zwei seiner ärgsten Feinde zu töten? Und welcher Fluch eignet sich dazu besser als der stilvolle Avada Kedavra? Gerade an verschneiten Winterabenden macht sich das grüne Licht sehr schon auf dem reflektierenden Schnee. 

_(Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall und etliche andere bekommen leuchtende Augen.)_

**Dumbledore:** Severus, Minerva... bitte! 

**Minerva: **Danke. 

**Voldie:** Wie ich vor Kurzem informiert wurde, gibt es jemanden, der einen weiteren Fluch erschaffen hat, welcher Sicher an die Unverzeihlichen heranreicht: Bitte, Katie, ihres Zeichens Fanfictionautorin. 

**Katie:** _(kommt auf die Bühne geschlendert)_Hallo. 

**Voldie:** Katie... du hast einen Fluch erschaffen. 

**Katie:** Exakt, den Obsesfluch. 

**Voldie:** Und wärest du so freundlich, uns von ihm zu berichten? 

**Katie:** Nun... im Grunde sind die Auswirkungen simpel, aber gravierend. Wer den Fluch beherrscht, ist in der Lage, wen auch immer er will komplett unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er kann alles mit dem Opfer tun... es foltern, töten... einfach durch einen Gedanken. 

_(Rasender Applaus)_

**Voldie:** Nun, DAS ist doch mal ein Fluch. 

_(allgemeine Zustimmung)_

**Voldie:** Vielen Dank, Katie, für dieses erstaunliche Werk! 

_(Katie grinst und lässt sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.)_

**Voldie: **Nun werden Sie sich sicher alle fragen: Wie lange wird es dauern, bis auch diese Schöpfung dem Ministerium zum Opfer fällt. Den Fakt ist doch, dass das Ministerium sich offensichtlich eingeschüchtert fühlt durch alles, was einen Kratzer verursachen könnte und das mit einer Bestimmtheit verbietet, die an Faschismus erinnert. 

_(Absolute Zustimmung von den Seiten der Todesser und Snape. McGonagall will auch applaudieren, bemerkt allerdings den strafenden Blick von Dumbledore und lässt es daher lieber.)_

**Voldie: **Ich habe daher beschlossen, diese Kampagne zu starten, die zur baldigen Legalisierung dieser Perlen der Flüche führen soll. Ich habe einiges an Material zusammengestellt, dass Ihnen mein Skla... äh... Untergebener Wurmschwanz nach dieser Sitzung austeilen wird.   
Mein Ziel ist, mehr Verständnis in den Reihen des Ministeriums und unserer anderen Gegner zu wecken und sie von der sanften Schönheit der Unverzeihlichen zu überzeugen.   
Dafür brauche ich die Hilfe der hier Anwesenden.   
Ich bitte Sie, sich das Material anzusehen. Auch sind einige Flugblätter dabei, die Sie selbstverständlich gerne an Freunde und Bekannte verteilen dürfen.   
Bitte seien Sie so gut, zu unserer nächsten Sitzung zu erscheinen.   
Ansonsten war es das für heute.   
Wer möchte darf sein Geschick mit den Unverzeihlichen gern an einigen unserer Labor-Muggel ausprobieren und auch unser Gast Katie wird Ihnen sicherlich gern mehr über den Obsesfluch erzählen kann. Und auch das Informationsmaterial wurde nicht ohne Grund an den Wänden aufgehängt.   
Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.   
Sie werde mich allerdings entschuldigen, ich habe noch ein paar Angriffe zu planen.   
Ich lasse Ihnen Nachrichten zukommen, wann das nächste Treffen stattfindet. 

_(Voldie ab)_

_Die Gäste erheben sich und sehen sich etwas verwirrt um, orientieren sich kurz und führen sich dann alles genau vor Augen._

_Wurmschwanz kommt, beladen mit dem Material herein und verteilt den Kram an jeden, den er zu fassen bekommt._

_Die Labor-Muggel sind nach knapp 10 Minuten das beliebteste Anlaufziel in der Scheune._

_Harry, Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore sind froh, dass sie die Scheune bald verlassen dürfen, während_   
_McGonagall sich eifrig mit Snape und Malfoy über die Flüche unterhält._

_Katie wird kaum weniger belagert als die Muggel und hat einiges über ihren Fluch zu berichten._   
__

_Die Nacht senkt sich langsam über England und die kleine Versammlung löst sich auf.._   
  


~*~ 

Die Unverzeihlichen an die Macht! *rofl* 

Äh... nicht fragen, was das sollte, ja? Es überkam mich so :) 

Meinungen? 


End file.
